1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pesticidal aqueous suspension concentrate containing as an active ingredient a 3-substituted pyrazole derivative represented by the general formula (I): ##STR2## [wherein R is EQU --Y.sup.1 R.sup.3
(wherein R.sup.3 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl group, a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl group or a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl group, and Y.sup.1 is --O-- or --S--), EQU --Y.sup.2 CH(R.sup.4)CO--OR.sup.5
(wherein R.sup.4 is a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, R.sup.5 is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl group, a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl group or a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl group, and Y.sup.2 is --O--, --S-- or --NH--). EQU --COOCH(R.sup.4)CO--Y.sup.1 R.sup.5
(wherein R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and Y.sup.1 are as defined above), or EQU --COOR.sup.6
(wherein R.sup.6 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl group, a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl group or a C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl group), R.sup.1 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group, R.sup.2 is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl group or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl group, X.sup.1 and X.sup.2, which may be the same or different, are halogen atoms, Y is --O--, --S--, --SO-- or --SO.sub.2 --, and n is zero or 1], the 50% particle size and 90% particle size in cumulative particle size distribution of particles of the active ingredient being 1 .mu.m or less and 2 .mu.m or less, respectively; and a process for producing said pesticidal aqueous suspension concentrate.